


Destiny Ain't Friendly

by tehsoupie (TheSoup)



Series: Dante Crossover Pairings Just Because [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Trigun
Genre: 2010, 2010 Fic, Birthday Gift Fic, Crack Fic, Crack Pairing, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demonic Portals, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Portals, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, portal fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/tehsoupie
Summary: While trying to find his way out of a demonic maze, Dante finds himself transported to the planet Gunsmoke.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Vash (Trigun)
Series: Dante Crossover Pairings Just Because [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721293
Kudos: 2





	Destiny Ain't Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik/gifts).



> AUTHOR'S NOTE AS OF 04/27/2020: This fic is from September 25th, 2010. 10 years ago, my best friend at the time had a boyfriend who was as big of a fan of Vash and Dante as I was. We started talking, and I wrote this fic for him as a birthday present. 10 years later, we no longer talk and I even lost my best friend too, but this fic remains. I dedicate it to both of them now. I rewrote some of the descriptive lines, changed some wording here and there, but it's mostly untouched. I originally left it open-ended in case I ever wanted to continue it. I might still.

*****

  
_“ **Destiny’s** not a friendly thing,” someone said once before. “If anyone says otherwise, they’re lying bastards.”_

  
  
*****

**Prostrate** in the sand, Dante Sparda felt the barest strings of consciousness creep into him from the hazy darkness. Cheek pressed to sun-beaten sand, he awoke into an unknown world in the middle of a blazing desert, heat surrounding every inch of him, the air buzzing with excited molecules vibrating and humming low in his swollen eardrums. His full-body ache and his parched, bleeding throat told him that he had a rough time before waking up.

Speaking of that -- where the hell was he?

And how long had he been out?

Dante’s brain was too fried by desert heat to form a coherent thought. It would be awhile before the answers came.

Grains of sand stuck on his skin – around his mouth, around his cheekbones, his eyes – itchy and irritating as all hell. Would take hours to get it all off, to get out of his pockets and the crevasses of his trench coat. 

He picked himself up with a groan, the world twirling on its axis from the sudden movement.

“You really had a fall there, mister,” said a man, his voice gentle – almost a breathy whisper hidden against the gusts of the dunes. “Here, let me help ya up.”

Dante’s sun-blinded and sand-dried eyes couldn’t make out a clear figure. Painfully, he saw only the blurry silhouetted hand held out for him to take and the flicker of crimson floating out from the short wind burst.

Taking the proffered hand, Dante gave a hoarse and dehydrated “…thanks…”

“Yep, I saw it,” the red-coated man said, pulling Dante up and shouldering his weight after getting him on his feet. “Came from the sky. It really was quite beautiful, like the birth of Heaven cascading to the planet.” He held Dante’s weight steady while the demon hunter oriented himself. “Oh, would you look it that? We match! Red’s such a lovely color, isn’t it? So proud and majestic, like the heroes of old and –”

“Water,” Dante rasped. “... _please_ …”

“Oh right!” The man patted him with a hand wrapped in black leather. “Town’s right this way. I was heading there myself! You’re gonna be just fine now, hahaha. I gotcha.”

They stumble-footed along, Dante’s lunky boots sinking into the sand with every wobbling step.

The red-coated man chattered the entire way, never really giving pause for Dante to respond.

Dante was just grateful somebody found him out there in the desert.

*****

**How** he got there, Dante didn’t know; how he was getting home, no fucking clue either. He had some theory to it. This wasn't the first time he had to deal with something like this - a portal, a tri-dimensional rift caused by massive amounts of mercurial demonic energy, was wholly responsible for this mess.

Now out of the beating heat, he recalled – there were plenty of those portals during his last mission, all of them active and whirring around him as he battled demons trying to find his way out of the labyrinth. As it turned out, trying to get out made the situation worse. Got lost, no way out.

One wrong turn, then another. Had to take a portal – there was no other option.

And here he was.

On another planet.

_This is new._

The red-coated stranger dragged Dante up to the bar, put him on the stool, and bought him a glass of water. Dante guzzled it languidly.

Three glasses later, he finally regained his voice. “Thank you,” he said, wiping droplets of water with the back of his hand.

The man smiled, a beauty mark by his left eye lifting a bit with the warm expression. “Not at all,” he said. “Though, I am a bit surprised angels need to drink water in order to survive.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Dante’s mind was still sun-burned around the edges, but he knew a pick-up line when he heard one.

“Oh no. It’s just – there was a light in the sky when you fell, and that’s really not a good sign around here...” Maybe it was he still recovering from heat stroke, but Dante was sure the guy had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “Besides the sun and the moon and her stars, light usually only comes from two places: heaven or space, and as a good friend of mine used to say, space isn’t too friendly.”

“You make it sound like this happens all the time – angels, dropping from the sky.”

The enigmatic man smiled; this time – it was empty. “Not as often as you’re thinking, but often enough to be cautious.”

“I guess,” Dante said, nursing the remnants of his water. “A few too many fallen angels will ruin it for the good ones.”

There was lull in the conversation for the first time since the man resurrected Dante from the boiling sands.

“Got a name?” he said.

“Oh, do I really have to introduce myself? I get so embarrassed,” the man said, laughing sheepishly until a gleam entered his eye. He smirked and struck a pose. “But don’t you get the feeling that I am hunter chasing the elusive dragon fly called love?”

Dante didn't know what to say, so he kept drinking his water.

  
  
\--  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ;I own nothing but the words and situations I control.  
> First time writing Vash as a character in anything.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
